


Angel Dipped in Honey

by Kurikukun



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Beelzebub Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Beelzebub really likes food, Beelzebub talkzzz like thizzz, Bondage, Dirty Talk, F/M, Face-Sitting, Food Kink, Forced Orgasm, Gabriel Has a Penis (Good Omens), Gabriel is terrible at comforting, Ineffable Bureaucracy (Good Omens), Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, They/Them Pronouns for Beelzebub (Good Omens), slight angst at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:47:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23831056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurikukun/pseuds/Kurikukun
Summary: Beelzebub loves food, Gabriel hates food. Why not cover Gabriel in sweets and eat them off him?
Relationships: Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	Angel Dipped in Honey

Beelzebub loves food. They would take great enjoyment in sitting down in front of a large meal and just savoring every little bite. The larger the better. They reckoned that they could finish off an all you can eat buffet in one sitting and still have room for dessert. They loved sweet things; chocolates could really soothe the ache in their sweet tooth. But other things that gave them multiple tastes at once were even better. So, when biting into a juicy strawberry one afternoon, they got an idea. Strawberries in cream tasted good, and Gabriel tasted rather nice... Why not combine the two? 

And that brings us to present time. Beelzebub started placing a few items on the bed next to Gabriel, who raised a brow. He didn't recognize any of it, not being familiar with human matter. Looked to be a clear bottle filled with light brown liquid, a brown squeeze container, a long red, white and blue can with a weird looking tip and a clear container of red fruits. He cleared his throat as he set down the book he had been reading. He had read it about 50 times this month, but it can't hurt to freshen up on the all mighty's words. 

"So, what is all of this?" He spoke, giving the containers another look before looking back at Beelzebub, who was scratching their neck. They had been so focused on how excited they were that they didn't notice how their skin had started to feel itchy, and they finally noticed the source of it. That damn holy book. Anything religious would make them feel like they were on fire, and not in a good way. 

"Well first get that out of here, you know it givezzz me hivezzz!" They hissed, pointing to the holy book that was in Gabriel's lap. Gabriel let out a long sigh, and with a flick of his hand it had disappeared. With the irritating holy burning to their body now gone, Beelzebub continued to the matter at hand. "Now, I want to try something. Since I love the taste of both you, and food, why don't I try both at once?" They asked, holding up the bottle of honey in one hand and giving Gabriel a small grin. Gabriel furrowed his brows, watching the liquid inside the bottle slowly run down the sides. 

"Bee, you know I do not sully my celestial body with... gross matter." He replied slowly. Beelzebub's ears heated up when being called that terrible nickname. 

"I'm going to be the one eating it, idiot. You're going to get undrezzzed, and I'm going to eat off all of thezzze things off your body." They told, as if everything was already decided and Gabriel had no say in the matter. Which in a sense is true, since when Beelzebub wanted something, they got it. Gabriel let out a strange sound, throwing his head to the side and crossing his arms. 

"I don't know about this. Can't we just do the undressing part and skip the food part?" 

"What would be the fun in that? And even after I took the time out of my day to get all of this stuff together just for you..." Beelzebub gave a fake pout. They knew Gabriel would need an extra push. They slowly crawled closer to Gabriel until they were sitting on his lap, giving a small wiggle of their hips. "Come on, Archangel, juzzzt thizzz once... Don't you want to make me a happy?" They asked as they gently caressed Gabriel's cheek, giving their best version of puppy dog eyes. "I bet you'll love it once you try it." Gabriel had tensed up slightly, but found it almost impossible to keep his ground at seeing the sight before him. How could be possibly say no when Beelzebub was on his lap and pouting like that? 

And so here Gabriel was, naked, and tied up to the headboard by his own scarf, and was being stared at by Beelzebub who had a wide, excited grin of their face. He felt like he was about to be eaten alive, and in a way he was. He was a bit ashamed that the look of hunger Beelzebub gave made him horny. Beelzebub had taken off their blazer and other accessories to their outfit, and had rolled up their sleeves as they held the can of whipped cream in one hand. They quickly began decorate the meal in front of them. They sprayed a good dollop of whipped cream on both of Gabriel's nipples, and some on his belly button. Next, they took the bottle of melted chocolate and spread it all across his chest, but mostly on top of the cream that was already there. As a finishing touch, they placed two strawberries on top of the cream and chocolate. 

"Perfect," They complimented their own work, wiping some of the chocolate with their finger and taking it their mouth as if to give it a taste test. Gabriel looked down at the various amounts of gross matter on his body, getting a bit of a chill from how cold the strawberries were. He still didn't seem to approve of this whole set up. 

"I still find this stupid, Bee." He mumbled, getting a rough poke to his nose in response. 

"Keep talking like that and I'll make you drink orange juice after chewing mint gum." They threatened. Gabriel had never tried that combination before but judging as it was used as a threat, he assumed it wasn't anything good. "Now, you're going to lay like that and watch as I eat my meal. And I will make sure to take my time, so get comfortable." They moved a part of their hair behind their ear as they leaned in, and took a strawberry off of one of Gabriel's nipples, taking a good chunk of the whipped cream and chocolate with it. As they gulped it down, they closed their eyes and let out a satisfied hum, and licked their lips after the sweet fruit was gone. Gabriel stared at them as they did the same to the other strawberry, a chill running down his spine when he felt their tongue lightly touch his bare skin while getting it. 

"Delicious..." Beelzebub hummed in delight and downing the second strawberry, licking the remaining juice that was on their lips. Leaning down, they took a long and slow lick to the whipped cream and chocolate on his chest, purposely looking up at Gabriel while their tongue made contact with his skin. Gabriel bit his lip. Damn it, why did their eyes have to be such a piercing shade of blue? The feeling of disgust from having this gross matter on his person was quickly overthrown by the feeling of lust. “I don’t understand why you hate food zzzo much, Gabriel.” They mumbled, going in for a second lick. This time their tongue made contact with Gabriel’s nipples, and it made him moan (despite him trying to hold it in). “Here, why don’t you try it with something you like?” Beelzebub kept some of the whipped cream in their mouth, and leaned in to press their lips onto the angel’s. Gabriel tried to keep his mouth closed as he felt the demon’s tongue run along his lips, but when he felt fingers pinch at his nipple he gasped, allowing them to deepen the kiss. Now he couldn’t lie, the taste of whipped cream and chocolate on Beelzebub’s tongue wasn’t terrible. Dare he say it was pretty good. Beelzebub pulled back with a grin, licking their own lips clean as he looked down at the already disheveled archangel. 

“You cruel thing...” Gabriel mumbled in response. He had some leftover cream on the corner of his mouth, but Beelzebub quickly took care of that with their finger. 

“Did you forget I’m a demon?” Beelzebub retorted after licking their finger clean. Gabriel opened and closed his mouth a few times, but no words came out. They found that very amusing. They went back to their original spot, finishing off the portion of cream that was on that side of Gabriel’s chest. They didn’t waste time moving onto his other pec to give it the same treatment. While they worked to clean off his all of the whipped cream from that side, they used a hand to grope at his other pec, occasionally using their fingers to pinch and tease his nipple. Gabriel shuddered, not knowing that he was so sensitive around his chest; he hadn’t even noticed how hard he was until he looked down at himself. After Beelzebub had finished, they scooted lower so they could lick up the trail of melted chocolate and cream that went down his abs and to his stomach. And they made sure to get every single drop of it, not leaving any trace except for their own saliva. Gabriel was now staring intently at everything Beelzebub was doing, and was getting more and more anxious the closer their tongue got to his cock. But they purposely avoided touching it until all of the whipped cream and chocolate was gone. 

“Oh, look at that,” Beelzebub chuckled, having their arms resting on Gabriel’s thighs and their eyes staring at Gabriel’s twitching cock, noting the puddle of pre-cum that had started to form just above his belly button. Why did he even have belly button again? Aesthetic, they suppose. “You’re already dripping and throbbing for me and I haven’t even used the honey yet.” Speaking of honey, they reached over to retrieve it. After popping the top of it off, they watched as the thick, golden syrup drizzled onto Gabriel’s dick, it occasionally twitching as it was covered in the honey. 

“I suppose the saying ‘you attract more flies with honey’ is true in this case,” Gabriel commented with a grin, to which Beelzebub just rolled his eyes. 

“Fliezzz are alzzzo attracted to shit,” Beelzebub replied, giving him a malicious smile as if to say ‘You better shut your mouth’. Gabriel gave his own fake pout, but it didn’t last long when Beelzebub took hold of his honey covered dick. “I could cover your whole body in this honey and leave you outside in the hot sun for a few hourzzz. Or a few dayzzz. But here I am, being kind to you and touching your cock. Be grateful.” They said coldly, but giving his cock a few slow rubs as they spoke. Gabriel let out another moan, and just nodded his head. If there was anything that made him horny, it was when Beelzebub threatened him like that. Just how threatening their tone was and how their eyes stared straight into his soul... He loved it. Beelzebub continued to stroke Gabriel off before they leaned down to give his shaft a long lick up, then a long lick down. Just the sweet taste of the honey and the saltiness of Gabriel’s skin was enough to make the demon buzz. 

“Now that’zzz something I can get addicted to,” They mumbled, doing the same to the other side of Gabriel’s dick before focusing their attention on the tip. They lapped at the underside and swirled their tongue around the rest of the head, much to Gabriel’s delight. He wanted to thrust his hips, but Beelzebub’s weight was (unintentionally) holding him down. Though it didn’t stop him from squirming and groaning out. Beelzebub soon let the tip push past their lips, and took most of his length in one go. They moved their hair out of their face and started bobbing their head up and down his cock, letting out soft and happy hums as they got to taste even more of him. A mix of honey, saliva and pre-cum covered Gabriel’s dick, which made their sucks even more sloppy and wet sounding. It was so fucking hot. Gabriel let out a slightly louder moan, and started to fight against the restraints around his wrists. Oh, how he wanted to grab the demon’s head and just fuck their throat until he came. He was sure Beelzebub would love that as much as he would. 

“C-Christ, Bee. That feels so good...” He moaned. He felt close, as embarrassingly fast as it was. “I’m already so close...” Beelzebub pulled away from his cock, replacing their mouth with their hand to quickly jerk him off. They grinned, enjoying the feeling of his dick twitching in their hand. 

“Is my mouth that good?” They teased, tightening their grip on his cock as they stroked it. “Well, I think I know exactly how to push you over. All I have to do,” They pulled their hand away, and took his cock completely into their mouth; having no gag reflex really came in handy. They bobbed their head a few times, pulling up to the tip and then back all the way to the hilt. And then they buzzed. The vibrations from the back of their throat stimulated the tip of Gabriel’s dick perfectly, and he indeed went over the edge. Gabriel threw his head back and cried out, his hips twitching and his toes curled as he came down Beelzebub’s throat. The demon pulled up a bit, wanted to catch as much of the hot seed in their mouth as possible. How else would they taste it? They swallowed most of it, but kept some of it in their mouth so they could really savor its flavor. It wasn’t as bitter as it was the last time they tasted it, they noticed. After licking Gabriel’s dick clean, they licked their lips and gave a playful grin up towards the angel, who was panting softly. His body had finally relaxed after the waves of his orgasm died down, and he just stared into Beelzebub’s eyes. 

“That’s not fair, Bee...” He whined. “You know your buzzing is my weakness.” Beelzebub gave his forehead a hard poke. 

“I’m a demon, I don’t play fair. I got what I wanted, didn’t I?” They replied, preforming a small miracle to wipe away any of the leftover honey residue from their hand. With another wave of their hand, they removed the rest of their clothing. They hadn’t really noticed how wet they had gotten until now, their slick running down their inner thighs and their body being flushed. “Look at the mess you’ve made,” Gabriel stared intently at them as they crawled closer to his body. “Why don’t you be a good angel and take responsibility?” Before Gabriel could give a proper answer, Beelzebub had made themselves comfy on his face. “Go on, lick up all of my honey...” They ordered, wiggling their hips as some encouragement. Gabriel groaned softly into their heat, but did as he was commanded. Beelzebub moaned softly upon feeling his tongue lap at their folds, lightly grinding their hips against Gabriel’s face in rhythm on his licks. Their gaze soon fell on Gabriel’s cock again, seeing how it was only semi erect. They licked their lips, and laid across his chest so they could take it into their hand. “You can’t be going soft on me now, Gabriel!” They exclaimed, giving his cock a few fast strokes. 

“F-Fuck,” Gabriel moaned, still being super sensitive from his previous orgasm. Though, he quickly went back to pleasing his prince, tracing his tongue around their clit in small circles. Beelzebub’s thighs trembled every so often, but tried not to get distracted from the task at hand. Well, in hand. They continued to jerk off Gabriel’s cock until he was hard again, but wasn’t done with playing with it yet. They took his length back into their mouth and hummed softly in delight. They enjoyed the pitiful moans that came from him. When he seemed to be slacking on his end, Beelzebub would simply take control by grinding their hips on his face, practically smothering him at some points. Good thing he didn’t need to breath. 

“Come on, I want more...” Beelzebub whined, now focusing their sucks and licking on the head of his dick, using a hand to stroke the rest of his length. The second orgasm came quicker than the first, Gabriel groaning into Beelzebub’s heat with his back arched. Beelzebub slurped down the cum that made it into their mouth, some of it missing and splattering over their cheeks. They buzzed happily, once more licking Gabriel’s cock clean and then wiping the rest from their face. They climbed off of Gabriel’s chest and made sure he got a glimpse of them sucking the cum off of their fingers. Gabriel was a mess. His hair was messed up, his forehead covered in beads of sweat and his mouth glistening in Beelzebub’s slick. 

“So, in my discorporation papers I’m going to fill out this afternoon,” He panted, managing his usual cocky grin. “What should my reasoning for losing my body be? Being sucked dry by a succubus?” He joked. Beelzebub returned the grin. 

“Well, if you are still able to speak to me like that, you’ve obviously haven’t had enough.” They replied, climbing back onto Gabriel’s lap so that their back was facing him. “I think there’s another hole I have that is craving your taste, and I’m going to do just that.” They gave a fake pout when seeing Gabriel’s softening dick, taking it back into their hand. “But first, thizzz won’t do.” Gabriel inhaled sharply when he felt their fingertips run along his sensitive length and what felt like a small volt of electricity going through it. Like magic, or rather with a miracle, he was rock hard again. 

“H-Hey! That stung!” He protested loudly. Beelzebub just chuckled at his whines, already rubbing the tip of his cock against their hole. They let out a long, soft moan as they lowered their hips and let it sink into their heat, soon having every inch of his cock inside of them. Oh, how they missed being full like this. Gabriel on the other hand was about to break the restraints around his wrists, letting out shaky and weak moans when his dick was consumed with the tight, wet heat of their pussy. Beelzebub glanced over their shoulder to see how unkempt Gabriel was and just laughed. 

“You look zzzo adorable when you’re about to dizzzcorporate below me, angel. I suppozzze you want thozzze rezzztraintzzz off your wristzzz before the headboard getzzz torn off, hm? Your poor scarf will be stretched out if you don’t stop pulling on it.” They jeered, soon waving their hand and releasing Gabriel from his binds. “I’ll be nice juzzzt thizzz once. Go on, do whatever you dezzzire.” Gabriel took hold of Beelzebub’s hips, groaning when he started thrusting his hips upward. Beelzebub moaned, now moving their own hips in rhythm of Gabriel’s thrusts. Though as much as he liked the show he was getting, he wanted to be able to be more hands on. After adjusting a bit, Gabriel was on his knees and had Beelzebub laying their back against his chest, now being able to rest his head on their shoulder and wrap his arms around their waist. In this position his cock rubbed against Beelzebub’s sweet spot nicely. 

“Does that feel better, my prince?” He whispered into their ear, which he started nibbling on, getting a moan in response. They took one of Gabriel’s hands and placed it on one of their breasts. 

“Touch me more...” They hissed. Gabriel was happy to comply, moving both of his hands away from their hips so they could focus on massaging their breasts. While he groped and kneaded at the soft flesh in his hands, he started to thrust faster to match the impatient bouncing of the demon’s hips. Gabriel enjoyed every little noise that Beelzebub made, from the whines they made when he pinched and pulled on their nipples to the loud moans they made when he made a sharp thrust right into their sweet spot. He then got an idea of getting payback for all the foul play they had done earlier, and it made him grin. He moved one of his hands away from their breasts and used his fingers to rub fast circles around their clit, feeling them tighten around his cock and making their moans more frequent. “O-Oh fuck...” They whined loudly. Gabriel gave their neck soft kisses as he slowed down his thrusts, now mostly focusing on his rubbing. 

“You know, I can be unfair too,” He whispered, holding Beelzebub in place as he focused energy to his fingertips, sending a shock of his angelic electricity directly to their clit. Beelzebub’s whole body jolted forward, their eyes and mouth both wide as they immediately came with a loud cry. Not only did they cum, but they also squirted and made a wet stain on the sheets below them. They collapsed, falling onto the bed and panting heavily as they tried to recover from what just happened. Their whole body felt like it was on fire, and their vulva was throbbing. Meanwhile Gabriel just climbed on top of them and waited, his dick still being buried inside of them. The constant pulsing of their walls around him felt amazing, but as much as he wanted to cum, he wanted to wait to finish this time. 

“Y-You azzzhole... Who said you could use a shock of grace in the bedroom?!” Beelzebub glared at the angel behind them. Gabriel just gave a cocky grin like the bastard he was, leaning in to give them a small kiss on their tear stained cheek. 

“Just consider that payback for buzzing around my cock earlier, sunshine.” He replied, giving a hard thrust into them without warning and making them squeal. Beelzebub looked at him with wide eyes as he started pounding into their still twitching cunt. They were still hypersensitive from their orgasm that the pleasure from each thrust seemed to double. Maybe even triple. 

“G-Give me a minute to rezzzt, you idiot!” They practically begged, only to have one of their arms pinned behind their back and to have their face pressed against the sheets. 

“I’m afraid I can’t do that,” Gabriel retorted, giving an extra powerful thrust to make his point. “I’d say this is a fair trade off for earlier. Besides,” He paused, giving Beelzebub’s ass a smack before continuing. “I think you liked being thrown around a bit. You like being fucked into the mattress like this. Am I wrong?” He asked, but the loud moans he got in response seemed to give him the answer he wanted. Beelzebub was now the one turning into a mess, the continuous pounding to their sweet spot and the dirty talk was putting them over the edge, and before they knew it, they had cum onto Gabriel’s dick again. Gabriel groaned, slowing down his thrusts to a halt as he felt Beelzebub’s cunt gripping onto his cock for dear life. He had to use a miracle to stop himself from going over the edge this time, still not wanting to cum just yet. No, he wanted to break even. He leaned down to shower their shoulder and neck in gentle kisses, listening to Beelzebub’s heavy pants and waiting for them to relax. 

“Y-You... didn’t cum.” Beelzebub finally said after they remembered they had a voice. It looked like he was starting to lose control of his earthly corporation; they had a few blisters scattering across their cheeks. Gabriel didn’t seem to mind, however. Especially during a passionate moment like this. Instead he just chuckled softly, nodding as he pulled out and helped Beelzebub up to their knees again. 

“Well, you had two, I had two. Why don’t we finish at three?” He asked, placing the prince onto their back and lifting their hips up, letting their legs rest on shoulders. They let out a little mewl as they felt Gabriel rub his cock against their heat again, the friction of it rubbing against their clit making their hips twitch upwards. “And this time I want to look into your eyes as you cum.” He rubbed against them for a few seconds before lining himself up and sliding back inside. Beelzebub whined loudly when he started to thrust into them again, though this pace being much gentler than it was before. They put their hands onto Gabriel’s arms, their newly formed claws digging into his skin and making him groan. 

“F-Fazzzter...” They whispered, still looking into the angel’s bright amethyst eyes as they moaned, having a desperate and submissive look in their own teal ones. Gabriel sped up his pace almost immediately, now being so close that his forehead pressed against the prince’s and their nose barely touched. He couldn’t help himself, and pressed his lips onto theirs as they thrusted a bit rougher inside of them. Beelzebub buzzed happily, quickly deepening the kiss and now using their hands to play with Gabriel’s disheveled hair. 

“Funny... You love when I’m gentle with you too. Greedy demon, you are,” Gabriel teased in between kisses, to which Beelzebub tugged Gabriel’s hair in protest. Though it was true. Beelzebub loved being treated gently and having things go slow, but at the same time they loved being fucked into submission. Gabriel just had that power over them, whether they would admit it or not. 

“Sh-Shut up.” They tried putting up a fight, but gave up after hearing the defeat in their own voice. ”Fuck... Harder. Fazzzter...” They whimpered, to which Gabriel complied. Eventually, he was pounding into Beelzebub with reckless abandon like he was doing earlier. His thrusts weren’t as coordinated as he would have liked, but he couldn’t focus that much when he was so close. He could tell Beelzebub was close behind by how tightly they were clamping around his dick. He pulled back from the passionate kiss, his hands now placed on Beelzebub’s thighs. 

“Go on, cum for me Bee... Cum from me filling you up to the brim.” His voice was low, grumbly. Sexy. “I want to watch you as you let yourself go.” His speech was interrupted by the occasional moan, his nails digging into the flesh of Beelzebub’s thighs as he finally came, giving a few more hard thrusts as he rode out his final orgasm. Beelzebub went over the edge soon after, their back arching and their claws digging into the sheets above them. 

There was a large whoosh sound, and soon the bed was filled with ivory and ebony feathers. Gabriel didn’t really notice his wings had busted from his shoulder blades, and that his marks of heaven were showing on his cheeks and shoulders. Instead, he was more focused on Beelzebub. Their wings were tiny compared to his own and were messy and unkempt, just as you would expect from the demon of gluttony. But this had been the first time he had seen them. Their face was now covered in painful looking blisters as well, but he didn’t care in the slightest. He just panted heavily and stared at the dark feathers, watching them flutter a few times in sync with their thigh twitches. By then, he had pulled out and let his load spill onto the sheets. When Beelzebub opened their eyes, they saw that Gabriel’s wings were engulfing the entire bed, and that his cheeks glowed a bright gold from his heavenly freckles. 

“Your wings are pretty cute, Bee.” Gabriel smiled softly. “They match you perfectly.” Beelzebub’s eyes widened, and realized their wings were indeed out and were fluttering on their own accord. They quickly sat up and put their hands on their own shoulders, squeezing their eyes shut and furrowing their eyebrows as they focused all of their strength on hiding their wings again. With a cloud of black forming around their back, they exhaled loudly as their wings disappeared, and only left them with the infected wounds on their face. 

“You weren’t suppozzzed to zzzee that...” They mumbled softly, holding themselves close as they looked down onto the floor, their face now beet red. Gabriel frowned, taking that time to hide his own wings and his marks of heaven, the feathers still remaining on the bedspread. 

“Why not? You got to see my wings, so isn’t it fair?” He asked softly, to which Beelzebub shook their head. 

“But your wingzzz are zzzo... Beautiful. They shine zzzo brightly and could make anyone gazzzp in awe. But mine? They’re ugly. Dizzzguzzzting. I can’t even fly for long periodzzz without them giving out of me. I hate my wingzzz...” They mumbled, and Gabriel could have sworn he heard them sniff. Were they that upset? Gabriel frowned. Oh boy, he wasn’t the type to comfort. He stayed quiet for a moment, trying to think of his next move very wisely as to not make the situation any worse. Eventually, he slowly reached over to the container of strawberries, getting one of the fattest ones and slowly handing it to Beelzebub. 

“You know I’m not good at comforting, so, uh...” He mumbled awkwardly. Beelzebub stared at the strawberry, then at Gabriel, then back at the strawberry. They slowly took the fruit from his fingers, and took a bite. They closed their eyes and hummed when they were met with the sour yet sweet taste that practically exploded from the fruit. They loved the juicy ones for this reason. They decided to let it slide this once. 

“Well, I guezzz you should consider yourzzzelf lucky. Not just anyone getzzz to see my wingzzz.” They finally spoke, glancing over at the archangel with one corner of their mouth cocked upwards. “Meanzzz you made me feel really good for me to lose the ability to hold them in. “Just don’t tell anyone that you saw them or we’ll have a problem.” Gabriel let out an internal sigh of relief, knowing he hadn’t upset the demon any further. 

“So, did I taste good with your human matter?” He asked with a cocked eyebrow. Beelzebub finished off the strawberry and licked their lips. 

“Food, Gabriel. It’s called food. And yes, you certainly added some flavor to it. I may have to bring some more items to test out. I’d like to see what you would taste like covered in ice cream, or perhaps cake batter...” They thought out loud, and noticed Gabriel’s look of unease. “But that will be for another day. I think I've had enough for today.” They shrugged, reaching over to grab another strawberry from the container. This time, they sprayed whipped cream into their mouth before biting into it. 

“Ah... Can’t wait.” Gabriel’s tone didn’t seem to convincing...

**Author's Note:**

> I've noticed a trend in my writing. Gabriel is kinda tortured until he's allowed to do what he wants, Beelzebub turns submissive and they have a loving moment. That could just be my kink, who knows
> 
> There will be more horniness to come! (pun not intended)


End file.
